Pineapples
by TheDauntlessShadowhunter
Summary: When Alfred finds out what pineapples are good for, he decides to surprise Arthur with its effects in bed.


"Pineapple is good for what?" Alfred peered closer at the computer screen, "It makes your sperm taste better?" He wasn't sure what he just read or how he even came about it. But this was sure some interesting information.

Arthur was always complaining about how bad it tasted. And now it looked like Alfred might have a way to change that. He quickly ran to the kitchen pantry and raided it for any cans of pineapple. He found a few cans of pineapple chunks, opened them, and began eating. He was going to surprise Arthur. And Arthur would never resist taking him in his mouth ever again.

He ate straight from the can and sat at the computer again to do a bit of research. After clicking on a few articles he determined that this would work if he ate a bunch pineapple for about three days. It was the perfect plan. Arthur wouldn't suspect a thing... He hoped.

The door opened and shut and he quickly clicked off the article and onto a game, which he pretended he was playing all along. Arthur walked over, rolled his eyes at the game, and wrapped his arms around Alfred from behind. "If you used the internet to research things, it would make you all the smarter, love."

"Nah, I'm good," Alfred said and couldn't help from grinning.

Arthur laughed and kissed his cheek, "Pineapples? Finally eating something healthy for once?"

"Totally," Alfred said and ate another few pieces in one bite.

"Would it have killed you to use a bowl?" Arthur said.

"It might have," Alfred laughed, "Oh, and I'm saving water."

"Always the joker," Arthur laughed and tilted his head back so they could kiss. He pulled back after a moment, licking his lips slightly. "Mmm, not bad."

Alfred grinned. He had no idea. "If you like it so much, I'll kept eating it."

Arthur laughed and patted his cheek. "You do that, love."

Alfred nodded and finished off the can, while Arthur left to go do something else. He got up to throw the can away and grabbed another, eating that. Tomorrow he would have to go get some more, maybe get an actual pineapple. But it was getting pretty late so he finished the can and went to bed. Arthur was already fast asleep and he smiled at how adorable he looked. He crawled under the covers, pressed close to Arthur's warm body and fell asleep thinking of pineapples.

"You've been eating a lot of pineapples lately. Are you feeling alright?" Arthur asked three days later.

"Never better," Alfred responded as he sliced the fresh pineapple into rings.

"Why are you eating this fruit so suddenly? You're not pregnant are you?" Arthur scoffed.

Alfred laughed. "Course not. I just really like it. And I know you like the taste of it, too." He winked at Arthur who rolled his eyes.

"Bloody Yank," he muttered.

"But you love me," Alfred grinned.

"If you insist that I do," Arthur said, which Alfred had come to accept was his way of saying 'I love you, too'.

"I do insist," he turned and captured Arthur's lips for a moment, shoving his tongue in and making sure he got a taste of the sweet pineapple. "And there's more where that came from."

Arthur blushed and stepped back. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Don't fall asleep without me," Alfred said.

"I won't," Arthur said and walked to the bedroom.

Alfred ate a few of the pineapple slices he had cut. He was getting pretty tired of eating pineapple so much. Good thing this was happening tonight or he would just give up. But he reminded himself he was doing this for Arthur. He would do anything for his Brit.

After he finished the last of what he had cut, and made his way to the bedroom, where Arthur was on top of the covers. He was reading a book with his reading glasses on, and only the lamp on for light. Just how Alfred wanted him

He sidled up to the bed and crawled over it all sexy-like, which Arthur ignored. "Arthuuur," he breathed into his ear quietly, which Arthur couldn't ignore.

"Alfred, I'm trying to read," Arthur said and shouldered him away.

He pouted and took the book from him, placing it on the bedside table. "Why don't you read me? My pages are ready to be turned."

Arthur laughed softly. "Please never say that again"

"Okay, I won't, if you'll do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Arthur asked. Instead of answering, Alfred grinned and kissed him. He pressed close to him, slowly maneuvering his body so that he was straddling him. He already felt so turned on and rubbed his growing bulge against Arthur's crotch, eliciting a small gasp from the man. He gasped as well from the new friction and started kissing down Arthur's neck, needing to get him in the mood.

"I want you to suck me off," he breathed against his neck.

"Alfred-"

"Please," he begged and buried his face in his shoulder. At this point it wasn't even about showing Arthur how nice it will taste; it was about feeling his hot, wet mouth covering his neglected dick. "I did it for you last night."

"Alright," Arthur gave in, "only to repay you."

"That's the kind of sexy bed talk I love to hear," Alfred grinned and rolled off him onto his back, "Now undress me."

Arthur grumbled slightly but complied, taking off his shirt, then unbuttoning his jeans and slipping them off. He then took his time pulling down Alfred's boxers, taking care to not touch him yet. Then he felt the cold air, which felt so good, and he needed to be touched _now, _but he made himself wait. "Now undress yourself."

Arthur nodded and took off his glasses then began taking off his clothing. He wasn't a stripper or anything, but seeing more and more skin and how it would feel against his own, served to turn him on more. Once Arthur was finished, he kissed him passionately, sliding his fingers downward to stroke him. He removed his hand after a moment and let Arthur go, Arthur moaning softly and moving down his body. He gently ran his nails down Alfred's stomach and to his thighs, making him shiver.

He started out excruciatingly slow, touching his member with light stokes, and kissing the tip. Of course he wasn't just going to go down on Alfred like he wanted, he had to have a little fun teasing him first. So he ran his fingers to the base then back up a few times before wrapping his hand around it and pumping ever so slowly.

"A-Arthur, faster, please," Alfred begged, trying to arch his hips for more friction.

"Patience, dear," Arthur said and moved his hand slightly faster, kissing the tip once more. By this point, Alfred was hard and needing to feel more. It took another minute of a painstakingly slow hand-job, before Arthur's hand slid to the base and stilled. He practically waited with baited breath as Arthur adjusted himself to a better position. He licked his lips, the licked up the sides up to the tip. He watched Arthur do all of this, and when his lips finally parted over the head, his head fell back and he let out his breath in a rush.

Arthur slid further down on him, taking most of him in, his hand staying to work at the base. Slowly, he moved up and down, his mouth hot and stimulating. Alfred moaned and gripped the sheets, his mind clouding over with pleasure. "Fuck Arthur, faster- oh that's it," he breathed, his eyes closing as he felt Arthur increase his pace, moving into a faster rhythm. He bucked his hips slightly, needing his mouth on more of him.

He was moaning and panting, heat pooling in his stomach, needing his release. Arthur moved his mouth up the shaft, cold air on his wet member. He moved his mouth so that it was only covering the head and he swirled his tongue at the tip, sucking in so that his cheeks hollowed. It felt so impossibly good that he burst out with, "Fuck, oh, _fuck yes_!" He didn't know where Arthur learned to do that, but in that moment it didn't matter because he was doing it and it felt so _good_.

Arthur then slid back down the shaft, stimulating another loud moan of words that even Alfred couldn't make out. He bobbed his head quickly, pushing Alfred so close to the brink.

"Oooh I-I'm gonna cum!" he moaned loudly, rocking his hips erratically, fucking Arthur's mouth. Arthur tried to pull back, but he fisted his hands in his hair and forced him down as he came, pushing hard into his mouth. Arthur was forced to deep throat him and swallow it all, choking on the amount of it. Alfred let him go and fell back on the bed as he came down from his climax, breathing heavily, and his eyes glazed over in a lucid daze.

Arthur sat back and wiped his mouth, coughing a little from it all. After a moment he looked at him and said, "So that's why you've been eating all of this pineapple."

Alfred laughed breathlessly. "So it tastes better?"

"It does. A little sweeter," Arthur said and crawled over his body with a sly grin, "Why don't you see for yourself?" Alfred didn't have time to do anything before Arthur was kissing him, letting him taste himself, and damn that wasn't half bad.

"We should both start eating more pineapple," he said.

"We should," Arthur agreed, "And good for you that I've been eating some as well."

Alfred's eyes lit up and he pushed Arthur back, ready to please him and see just how good he tasted.

They were going to need more a lot more pineapples.


End file.
